Plant stands have historically been used for growing plants. Professionals and hobbyist use multitier plant stands to start seedlings, and to store and grow for example, herbs, orchids, African violets, cactus, and exotic indoor plants. The plant stands have light fixtures with wide spectrum plant light fluorescent tubes that produce radiant energy ideal for growing the plants. The light fixtures are often adjustably positioned over the plant species to provide optimum light intensity. Most prior art plant stands have a multi-support frame structure, which makes it difficult to tend to the plants except from the front or rear of the stands. Such frame structures also make it difficult to remove or add plants except from the very front of the stands. Additionally, many of the prior art plant stands require tools to assemble or adjust the shelves and lights, and further require two or more persons to accomplish the adjustments. Many prior art plant stands are quite expensive and are also difficult to fabricate.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.